The Benefits of an Army
by Jedipati
Summary: Sam will do anything to get Dean out of his deal. Even become the Boy King, if he has too.


**Title:** The Benefits of an Army

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 2082

**Beta:** the wonderful **pathsforme **on livejournal

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they aren't mine; I'm just playing with them for a while.

**Spoilers/Warning**: Season Three

**Summary:** Sam will do anything to get Dean out of his deal. Even become the Boy King, if he has too.

**Notes:** Written for **azinazelle**as part of the AntiChristmas Fic Exchange over at the livejournal community **sammessiah**. The prompt was "How Sam stopped worrying about his destiny and learned to enjoy being the Boy King."

* * *

Sam glanced around the motel room. Somehow, he and Dean had been the millionth customer at this motel, and they got the room for free.

Sam wasn't sure what was going on in this town. There had been a lot of demonic omens, but when they got here, there wasn't any actual activity. Dean had shrugged, but Sam was sure there was something more behind it.

Still, Sam took the opportunity to spend some time researching ways to break Dean's deal, while they took a couple of days off and did a variety of chores, such as laundry, that they'd been neglecting for a while as they crisscrossed the country chasing demons.

They'd also restocked their emergency supplies at the Wal-Mart in town, and cleaned every one of their weapons.

"So, time to find a new case?" Dean asked.

"I don't like leaving a town with so many omens," Sam said. "But I don't see…"

Someone knocked on the door.

They exchanged glances and Dean moved to answer. They both had their guns tucked into their waistbands, and they could easily pull them out if they needed them.

Dean got up and headed for the door.

Sam slid to the side, making sure that the table hid his hands from the door.

Dean opened the door, being careful not to disturb the salt line. "I'm surprised to see you boys here," Ruby said from the doorway.

"Ruby," Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? This is a safe town for me. You too, Sam, but I didn't know you knew that."

"A safe town?" Sam asked. "We're just checking out all the omens surrounding the town. But we haven't found anything"

"The town's possessed," Ruby said. She glanced at Dean. "By your supporters."

"His what?"

"My what?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances after their chorus of questions. Dean waved his hand at Sam.

"What do you mean, my supporters?"

"Can I come in?" Ruby asked.

Sam shrugged. Dean leaned down and broke the salt line. Ruby stepped across, and Dean fixed the line behind her.

"Now, what did you mean?

"Come on, Sam. You're the Boy King, even if you won't take up the crown. You have your supporters. Mostly, Azazel's minions."

Sam and Dean stared at each other. "I have supporters?" Sam asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes, you have supporters," she said. "You have lots of supporters. But a lot of them aren't causing trouble, so you haven't really met any of them."

"I have supporters?"

Ruby reached out and slapped him upside the head. "Yes, you have supporters, Sam!" she exclaimed. "And most of them are in this town!"

"Demonic supporters," Dean said.

"Hey, don't knock us," Ruby said. "We're loyal, unlike a lot of people."

"Why do I have demonic supporters?"

Ruby sighed. "How hard is it for you to understand, Sam? You are our leader, the one that was born to be our leader. Those of us who followed Azazel want you to lead us."

Sam snorted. "I'm not the Boy King, Ruby," he said.

Ruby sighed, but she looked sympathetic. "Sam, even if you never chose to take the title, you are the last of Azazel's chosen, and the Boy King. We will follow you."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "So, if the entire town is possessed, why hasn't anything happened?" Dean asked. "I mean, if we run into a bunch of demons, they try to kill us."

Ruby snorted. "Because of Sam," she exclaimed, exasperated. "His followers aren't going to hurt him, and they're not going to hurt you."

Sam frowned.

Ruby grinned at both of them. "We all know Sam's Most Trusted won't let anyone approach, so most of us just hang back, make sure the worse of Azazel's enemies don't attack."

"Most Trusted?" Dean asked. "Not you, I hope."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You really are dense," she said. "No, not me. Sam barely even tolerates me."

"Got that right," Sam muttered.

"No, Shortbus," Ruby told Dean. "You're his Most Trusted. The one he can turn his back to and know you won't stab him. The one whose advice will always be listened to, if not taken. You, Dean. The Boy King's Most Trusted. It's a great honor."

Sam didn't even look surprised. "Of course I trust Dean," he said.

Ruby snorted. "That's why he's your Most Trusted," she said. "Anyway, you're safe here."

Sam's gaze hardened. "You say the demons here are loyal to me," he said. "Can they help me break Dean's deal?"

Sam!" Dean protested.

"We've been working on it," Ruby said. "We've been trying to find out who holds the contract. That Crossroads Demon that Dean summoned worked for Crowley, another demon, but he doesn't hold the deal. We've already worked that out. He's not talking, either, and he's too strong for any of us to intimidate. But believe me; we want to get our hands on that contract. Your Most Trusted should belong to you, no other."

Sam blinked before leaning back in his chair. "How… organized are these demons?"

Ruby titled her head. "We're fairly well organized," she said. "We are an army, after all. I'm one of your advisors, should you chose to accept me. That's why I was chosen to help you until you accept your title and crown.

Dean snorted. Sam looked thoughtful.

"Since we're here, why hasn't anyone said anything?" Sam asked.

Ruby scoffed. "You'd as soon exorcism them as listen to them."

Sam glanced at Dean in thought. Dean stared at him. "You cannot be serious, Sam," Dean said.

Sam smiled and nodded at Ruby.

Ruby glanced between the two of them.

Dean folded his arms. "This is a bad idea, Sam. It's a bunch of demons."

"I'm running out of ideas," Sam admitted. "What do you what me to do?"

"Not get involved with demons," Dean said. "Not for me."

"If not for you, then why? Dean, I can't just… I have to at least check this out. If they can help me save you, then I have to make the attempt."

Dean sighed. "Not without me," he said.

Sam grinned. "Of course not," he said. "I need someone to watch my back."

They eyed each other for a long moment. "Let's get some lunch," Sam finally said.

Dean nodded. "Come on, Ruby," Dean said. "Maybe the diner will have French fries."

"What are you two planning?" Ruby asked warily.

"Sam's going to do something stupid," Dean said. "I'm going to make sure he stays alive."

"Sam's not going to be killed here," Ruby said.

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

* * *

The diner was the same one they'd eaten dinner at the night before.

Sam and Dean had both liked the food, and it wasn't too expensive.

Sam glanced around, but if he and Dean were the only people here who weren't possessed, he couldn't really tell.

"Hello, boys, back again?" the matronly waitress asked. She had been the one to serve them the night before. "And you brought a friend."

"What can I say?" Sam smiled at her. "The meatloaf was just that good."

She smiled back at him. "We have a booth open," she said. She glanced at Ruby.

"Christo," Dean said from behind Sam.

The waitress jerked back, her eyes flooding with black. Ruby flinched as well.

Sam straightened out of his casual slouch. "Well then," he drawled as he glanced around the room. Every since pair of eyes was black, staring at him and Dean. Dean moved to Sam's side, watchful and wary.

"So this is why we picked up all those omens," Dean said.

"So…" Sam trailed off. He glanced at Dean.

"We're not going to attack," one of the women sitting at the bar said.

"So I've been told," Sam drawled. He folded his arms across his chest. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't exorcise the lot of you."

Half a dozen demons started babbling at once. Sam smirked. Finally, one of them waved the others silent.

He stood up and faced Sam and Dean. "We will not harm you, Master, nor will we harm your brother. We have been searching for the one who holds his contract. If we find them, we can deliver the contract to you."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "Master?" Dean asked quietly. "Seriously?"

"He is our Master," the demon said. "He will not accept the title of Boy King, but he is still our Master."

Sam grimaced.

"I don't like this," Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam didn't much like it either. But he didn't see how he had much of a choice.

The demons, including Ruby, stared at them hopefully.

* * *

Sam groaned and rolled over. His cell phone was ringing. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You boys alright?" Bobby Singer asked almost before he was finished speaking.

"Oh, hey, Bobby," Sam said. "You realize that it's 5am here? And it's barely 6 where you are. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Sam, but this is urgent. It can't wait."

"What is it?" Sam asked. He reached out and hit Dean's arm. Dean jolted awake.

I just got word from a group of Hunters near Washington that the demons are organizing."

"What do you mean, organizing?" Sam asked. Dean narrowed his eyes and tried to listen in.

"Just that. The Hunters I told you about were interrogating a demon they captured, and he finally spilled. He's following the orders of some "Master", and he won't say who it is. He did say that a good half of the demons out on Earth right now are following this Master."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"It gets worse, Sam, and this is why they called me. The demon's master is trying to get Dean's contract."

Sam nodded slowly. "Alright, any other information on this master?"

"Nothing. Everyone's been trying to figure it out, but no one knows who it might be. I'm worried, Sam. If there's a powerful demon out there, they might come after you. Rumor has it that all the demons out there are being approached by this guy's minions. They're staging a takeover, Sam, whoever they are. And if someone unites the demons…"

"Gotcha," Sam said. "It would be bad. But I'm not sure Dean and I can do anything, Bobby," he said. "We'll keep our a look out, though."

"That's all I want, Sam," Bobby said. "This master, whoever he is, is interested in Dean. If he gets his hand on Dean's contract, then he'll probably use it against you. He wants you both, I bet. Be careful."

"We will," Sam said. "Bobby, you be careful too. Everyone knows you're like a father to us."

Bobby didn't say anything for a long moment. "Yeah, I suppose…" he cleared his throat. "You boys call me if anything happens," he ordered.

"I will," Sam promised. "Dean will, too."

After saying goodbye, Bobby hung up.

Dean stared at Sam. "The other Hunters know about you?"

"Only that someone has taken over the army," Sam said.

"Not who?"

"Do you think I'd get a warning if the other Hunters knew who the Master was?" Sam asked.

"Bobby would warn you," Dean said. "You know he would."

"Sam nodded. "Well, I need to let my army know that they should say the Master has no other name. I don't want any other Hunters finding out about me before I'm ready. Not before I have your contract, and I can tear it up."

Dean looked away. "You shouldn't be doing this for me," he said.

"Dean, I have an army. I'm going to use them, and I'm going to use them to get you out of your deal. I'll happily become the Boy King to keep you from going to Hell."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, that's much better, you going to Hell instead of me."

Sam shrugged. Privately, however, he had a suspicion that both of them were going to end up in Hell. He'd pretty much figured out that unless his demons could work a miracle, he wasn't going to be able to get Dean's contract and get Dean out of the deal in time. If that was the case, then Sam would take up the title of Boy King, and travel to Hell himself. He figured it would be better to rule Hell then just let Dean suffer.

At the very least, he could be there for Dean. And that- that was worth becoming the Boy King.


End file.
